walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode Title Meanings
This article shows the titles and meanings of the TV Series episodes. TV Series Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Days Gone Bye refers to the fact that many days had passed since Rick has been in a coma, coupled with the notion that the days of old, before the outbreak, are gone forever. This is also the name of the first volume in the Comic Series. "Guts" Rick and Glenn had to smear guts onto their bodies to assist with their group escaping Atlanta. It may also refer to the notion that Rick is a man who has the guts to confront Merle and get the group out of such a dire situation at the department store. "Tell It to the Frogs" Lori and Shane are fighting about the return of Rick, just before Lori leaves she tells Shane to tell it to the frogs. The saying is also a metaphor for words going unheard or unaccepted, which recurs throughout the episode. First, Merle is talking to a possible hallucination on the roof at the beginning of the episode; when Ed first tells Shane to mind his own business over the log on the fire; when Rick tries to explain to Shane and Lori why he needs to go back to Atlanta; when T-Dog explains to Daryl why he has to go back to Atlanta; when Lori uses the term with Shane at the quarry to blow him off; and when the women are arguing with Ed because they were fed up with his behavior. "Vatos" A vato is a Hispanic youth; guy; dude. The name of the episode, Vatos, refers to the fact that the opposing group that tried to take Rick's bag of guns called themselves, "vatos". In the previous episode, "Tell It to the Frogs," Morales used the term to describe Rick when he was first introduced to the Atlanta survivors, calling him a, "crazy vato." "Wildfire" Wildfire, refers to the name of the virus study given by the CDC. The origins of its name could be due to the fact that in one of Dr. Edwin Jenner's video logs, he explains that the infection spreads like a wildfire. Wildfire is a reference to the secret government biological lab in the Andromeda Strain. Wildfire is also the given name of the zombie virus. "TS-19" TS-19 refers to Test Subject-19, who is in fact Dr. Edwin Jenner's wife, Candace Jenner. Jenner called his wife the person who could have cured the virus; instead, her flesh samples went up in flames. The end of TS-19 signalled the end of Edwin Jenner. Season 2 "What Lies Ahead" This episode was originally going to be called, "Miles Behind Us." This is the same name as the second Volume of the Walking Dead Comic Series. It would have been a reference to the fact that it has been a great distance since the survivors left Atlanta, leaving miles behind them. Calling the episode, "What Lies Ahead", incites an opposite feeling - not that the group has left miles behind them, but that the group has no idea what dangers might lie ahead as they take off out of Atlanta. It sets the tone for the start of a new season, while, "Miles Behind Us", feels more like an ending. It also refers to a comment made by Rick while trying to contact Morgan Jones through the walkie-talkie, saying that many miles lie ahead of the group until they reach their destination (Fort Benning). "Bloodletting" Bloodletting (or blood-letting) is the withdrawal of often little quantities of blood from a patient to cure or prevent illness and disease. The episode title is both a physical and metaphorical term for this episode. Carl is losing blood at a rapid rate, and the future of the group will hinge on whether or not he survives. "Save the Last One" The title of this episode, "Save the Last One", references the well known rule in zombie apocalypse stories that survivors should always save the last bullet for themselves if surrounded by a group of zombies. This makes the title quite misleading, as Shane doesn't use his last bullet on himself, but on Otis. "Cherokee Rose" Daryl found a Cherokee Rose, which he believes is proof that the group will find Sophia. The story of the Cherokee mothers' tears that Daryl tells to Carol when he gives her the flower as a gift is symbolic of Carol's despair over the search for Sophia. "Chupacabra" On his first night in the camp outside of Atlanta, Daryl claims he once saw a chupacabra while squirrel hunting, and when the chupacabra takes the form of his abusive older brother, Merle, it would appear that the monster is a subliminal representation of his nemesis, or perhaps his inner demons. "Secrets" The name of the episode, "Secrets", refer to each group of survivors and their secrets with some being revealed. The Greene family's barn and the walkers are revealed. Lori's pregnancy and affair with Shane. Shane and Andrea's relationship. Carl obtaining a gun. "Pretty Much Dead Already" The name of the episode, "Pretty Much Dead Already", might refer to the fact that Shane told Dale that he was, "pretty much dead already." A much deeper meaning can be related to the fact of finding Sophia turned as a zombie in Hershel's barn, while Daryl and Carol were still hoping to find her alive. "Nebraska" The name of the episode, "Nebraska", refers to the fact that Dave and Tony said they were heading to Nebraska due to the fact that it has a low population and plenty of guns. It also refers to Rick's smart comeback, "I don't know...I hear Nebraska's nice," which initiated Dave and Tony's failed attack. "Triggerfinger" The name of the episode, "Triggerfinger", refers to the fact that Rick, Glenn, and Hershel were in a shootout with members of Dave and Tony's gang. "18 Miles Out" The title of the episode, "18 Miles Out", refers to the fact that Rick and Shane drove Randall "18 miles out" to Mert County to release him. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" The name of the episode, "Judge, Jury, Executioner", implies these roles will be filled out for Randall's fate. However, only the Judge and Jury roles pertain to him, with Rick as the judge and the group as the jury. The executioner is Daryl, who instead kills a suffering Dale when Rick cannot bring himself to do it. "Better Angels" The name of the episode, "Better Angels", comes from American President, Abraham Lincoln's Inaugural Address of 1861, "by the better angels of our nature.". Writer Evan Reilly came up with the episode's name. "Beside the Dying Fire" The title of this episode, "Beside the Dying Fire", may refer to the barn when it caught fire, it may also refer to the end of the episode when Rick and his group are sitting around a camp fire discussing the recent events or it may refer to the survivor's hope. Season 3 "Seed" The name of the episode, "Seed", may refer to when Hershel suggests that they plant seeds to grow tomatoes, cucumbers, and soy beans within the prison yards. It may also refer to the idea that they have begun planting their own "seed" within the prison, which will eventually provide a new life for them, or it may even be referring to Lori's unborn baby. Interestingly enough, The Governor later goes on to describe his town as a "seed" two episodes later. "Sick" This title references a comment made by Oscar and Daryl's subsequent response near the end of the episode, referring to Rick's group's sick actions. "Walk With Me" The title of this episode, "Walk With Me", comes from a line spoken by The Governor as he shows Andrea and Michonne around Woodbury. "Killer Within" The title of the episode, "Killer Within", refers to Andrew being the "killer" inside the prison. He released the walkers into the prison, which killed T-Dog and prevented Lori from having a stable C-Section. The title may also refer to Lori's baby, as it is the main cause of her death, albeit indirectly. It may also refer to Carl having to unleash his "killer within" when he is forced to put down Lori before she reanimates. "Say the Word" The title refers to Daryl's willingness to go on a supply run for the baby, and the fact that Daryl offers to get it immediately, as well as Maggie and Glenn. The title also refers to the end of the episode when Rick says the word, "hello?" Also it might be a reference to Tyreese's line: "Say the word" before opening the gate for Glenn, Rick and Michonne in the comic series. "Hounded" The title of this episode, "Hounded", comes from Merle, Tim, Gargulio, and Crowley pursuing Michonne relentlessly through the woods after she departs from Woodbury. Rick is also hounded by his memories, and it takes the form of Amy, Jim, Jacqui, and Lori calling him on the phone. "When the Dead Come Knocking" The title, "When the Dead Come Knocking", may refer to the small group of zombies "knocking" at the door of the hermit's cabin, or to Michonne's arrival at the prison. Most likely, however, it refers to the multiple characters getting close to meeting who thought that each other were dead. This applies to Merle and Daryl, The Governor and Michonne, and Andrea and Rick's group. "Made to Suffer" The title of the episode, "Made To Suffer", relates to how The Governor feels after losing his daughter. It could also refer to Donna dying and Allen and Ben being mournful of her death. It may also refer to the pain Glenn is feeling after his beating from Merle, The Governor's eye being gouged, Rick being haunted by people who died before him, or the Woodbury survivors and Oscar being killed. The name of this episode also shares the same name as the eighth volume of the Comic Series, though there are a few distinct differences between the two: *In the Comic Series, the clash between the prison group and Woodbury occurs in the Prison. In the TV Series, the fight takes place in Woodbury . *Tyreese was killed in the volume; he makes his debut in this episode of the TV Series. *In the Comic Series, Andrea is fighting alongside the prison group. In the TV Series, she fights alongside her companions from Woodbury. "The Suicide King" The episode title, "The Suicide King", refers to Rick's multiple suicidal decisions by turning away and letting strong survivors leave the prison, including Daryl, Michonne, and Tyreese. Additionally, in cards, the Suicide King '''refers to the king of hearts and, occasionally, the king of diamonds, as these kings appear to be committing suicide due to the position of their weapons. The king of hearts may represent Rick whilst the king of diamonds, who only has one eye visible, could represent The Governor. "Home" The episode title refers to Daryl's return to the Prison, which had become the group's new '''home. When Daryl leaves Merle, he even says, "I'm going home". It also refers to Andrea's choice of where to go, deciding between whether to make Woodbury or the prison her home. "I Ain't a Judas" The title refers to Andrea's decision to not kill The Governor: According to the Bible, Judas was the one who betrayed Jesus. Andrea decided not to betray Phillip by killing him, showing that she is not a Judas. It may also refer to Merle and Michonne trying to prove that they aren't traitors to Rick's group and that they can be trusted. "Clear" According to Glen Mazzara, the name of the episode refers to Morgan's mission to "'''clear' all the quadrants of his life". It may also refer to him clearing the area he lives in, killing and removing all of the walkers that approach the place. The title may also refer to Rick, who seems to start '''clearing' his head after he sees what has happened to Morgan. He realizes that he has to get over his losses and move on, or else, he will end up like his friend, mentally troubled. "Arrow on the Doorpost" "Arrow on the Doorpost" may represent a warning to Rick's group that they will be attacked if they do not hand over Michonne. "Prey" The title refers to The Governor hunting Andrea, who is his "Prey". "This Sorrowful Life" The title refers to the fact that Merle knows he will never fit in with the group, which leads to him attacking The Governor's men, getting killed by The Governor in the process. The title also refers to when Daryl finds a zombified Merle and is completely distraught over the discovery. The name of this episode also shares the same as the sixth volume of the comic series. "Welcome to the Tombs" "Welcome to the Tombs" refers to the arrival of The Governor and his people to the prison, being the Tombs one of the first places they enter, and where they are ambushed by Rick's group. Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" The title refers to when Daryl Dixon tells Beth that Zach died, she went to her sign that said "This workplace has had ... days without an accident" and changed the 30 'to 0. "Infected" "'Infected" refers to all of the people getting sick from a disease. "Isolation" The title refers to the group isolating the young and old people from the sick. "Indifference" The title refers to Rick's seeming indifference to the fact that Carol killed Karen and David. It also refers to Carol not caring about killing two innocent people. "Internment" Internment is a term related to the imprisonment or confinement of large amounts of people. The title refers to the people who are sick being isolated and locked up from everyone else. "Live Bait" "Live Bait" is seen on a sign near the end of the episode, and it also symbolises Philip who was walking around in the open with no protection, as he was live bait. "Dead Weight" Martinez says "No dead weight." to the Governor, referencing the fact that he does not take in people who do not do their part in the group. It also refers to Pete Dolgen's reanimated corpse with a weight tied around his ankle, literally making him "dead weight". "Too Far Gone" The title refers to Rick's speech about how the people can still come back from the things they've done, and how the survivors are not too far gone. Shorty after, the Governor decapitates Hershel, calling Rick a liar, proving the he is, in fact, Too Far Gone. The title also refers to the prison at the end of the episode, that the prison is destroyed beyond repair. It may also refer to the kids, killing multiple people. "After" This title refers to the aftermath of the Governor's assault on the prison and Rick, Carl, and Michonne trying to make the best of their new situation. "Inmates" This refers to the sign that they come across, "Hitchhikers may be escaping inmates." It also refers to the fact that they used to live at the prison making them inmates, and that they are prisoners in a hellish world. "Claimed" When Rick was hiding under the bed, one of the men wants to sleep on the bed but Len responds by saying it is claimed. Also, the marauders are trying to claim the house as theirs even though Rick's group was there first. Later on in the season, it is revealed that the marauders have a process they stick by when they find objects: the first person to claim it, gets it. "Still" Daryl and Beth discover 'Moonshine Still', a type of spirits. "Alone" A flashback reveals that Bob was''' alone''' before finding the Prison group, Daryl is alone after he and Beth are separated, Maggie sets off alone to find Terminus and Glenn, and Bob and Sasha split up after a short dispute. "The Grove" The events of the episode take place by and in a house in a grove. "Us" This title refers to the brief conversation between Daryl and Joe, where Daryl tries to distance himself from Joe's group, saying "there is no us" "A" The letter "A'''" is seen everywhere in Terminus, and is painted along doorways and on canisters found throughout the location. The survivors are also locked in train car '''A. Season 5 "No Sanctuary" The title of this episode comes from the fact that Terminus isn't a''' sanctuary''' as it claims, and also from Rick's repainting of the Terminus sign so it reads "NO SANCTUARY". "Strangers" When Rick asks Gabriel what did he do to survive that long, the priest tells him that he confesses his sins only to God, "not to strangers". The title may also refer to Gareth and the other hunters, as they're the strangers '''stalking Rick and his group throughout the episode. "Four Walls and a Roof" After the slaughter of the hunters, a shocked Gabriel tells Glenn and Maggie that his church is "the Lord's house". Maggie disagrees, saying that the place "is just '''four walls and a roof". "Slabtown" "Slabtown"' '''is the name of the old red-light district in Atlanta where the Grady Memorial Hospital is now located. "Self Help" The title of this episode refers to Eugene watching Abraham and Rosita have sex from the '''self help' section of the library where the group is taking shelter. It also refers to Eugene's deception of his group in order to preserve his own life. "Consumed" As they watch the Grady Memorial Hospital from a distance, Carol tells Daryl that "everything now consumes '''you" while explaining how she became who she always wanted to be. It may also refer to the fact that Daryl is '''consumed with the idea of finding Beth. "Crossed" While filtering water by the stream, Rosita explains to Glenn and Tara how she and Abraham crossed 'paths in Dallas. The title may also refer to the cops of Grady Memorial and their white-'''crossed '''cars, or to how Sasha got double-'''crossed '''by Sgt. Lamson at the end of the episode. "Coda" "'Coda" is a Latin word which one of its meanings is "the concluding part of a musical composition". This may be a reference to Beth and her relationship to music, as this is the episode that marks her demise. The word may also mean "something that ends and completes something else", which may refer to mid-season finale itself, and how it concludes the first part of the season. "What Happened and What's Going On" While debating with The Governor's hallucination, one of Tyreese's arguments is that he knows "what happened and what's going on". "Them" The title of this episode refers to Daryl's response to Rick's "We are the Walking Dead" speech: "We ain't them." "The Distance" The title of this episode may refer to the distance '''the group has to come cross to arrive in the Alexandria Safe-Zone, the flare that Rick, Glenn, Michonne, and Aaron saw in '''the distance, or to how distant Rick is from trusting Aaron. "Remember" The title refers to a story Dale told the group back on Season 1: "I give it to you not that you may remember '''time..." It may also refer to how the members of the group have to '''remember '''how life was before, while adapting to new reality. "Forget" The title refers to a story Dale told the group back on Season 1: "...but that you may '''forget '''it." "Spend" The title refers to a story Dale told the group back on Season 1: "For a moment, now and then, and not to '''spend..." "Try" The title refers to a story Dale told the group back on Season 1: "...all of your breath trying..." "Conquer" The title refers to a story Dale told the group back on Season 1: "...to conquer '''it." Season 6 "First Time Again" The title of this episode refers to Morgan's response to Rick about him being incarcerated in Alexandria: "It's okay, Rick. We all have to meet each other for the first time. For the '''first time...again." "JSS" Enid is seen writing these letters several times throughout her flashbacks. At the end of the episode, its meaning is revealed by the goodbye note she leaves to Carl: "J'ust '''S'urvive 'S'omehow." "Thank You" "'''Thank You" were Nicholas's last words to Glenn before killing himself. "Here's Not Here" "Here's Not Here" is written in Morgan's apartment (seen in several scenes) and is written on a rock at Morgan's camp. Shortly after Eastman gets bitten, Morgan says, "I said, 'not here'," and Eastman replies with, "That's the thing, Morgan. Here's not here." "Now" The title might refer to when Rick yelling, "Open the gates now" during his escape from the herd. It may also refer to Maggie telling Aaron, "Not now... I have to live with that. You do too." It could also come from when Jessie speaks to the residents of Alexandria saying, "This is what life looks like now." "Always Accountable" The title refers to Sasha telling Abraham, " I mean hell...you're always accountable." "Heads Up" The title refers to what Enid told Glenn before throwing a water bottle down to him: "Hey, heads up,", It may also refer to Rick and the Alexandrians tilting their heads up'ward to look at the balloons/the tower collapsing. "Start to Finish" The title refers to Deanna telling Michonne that she will only kill herself when she's ready: "It's my life...'start to finish." "No Way Out" The title is a reference to the volume of the Comic Series with the same name. It may also be a reference to Tara telling the others that "there's no way out of the house." It may also refer to what Morgan said to Rick in the season premiere: "The way I look at it, sometimes you're safer when there's no way out." "The Next World" Upon their first meeting in the gas station, Jesus tells Rick and Daryl that, "This is the next world. Hope it's good to you guys." "Knots Untie" The title may be a reference to Jesus escaping his captivity in Alexandria. It may also refer to the deal Maggie makes with Gregory. "Not Tomorrow Yet" After kissing Tobin, Carol tells him that "it's not tomorrow yet", referencing the impeding attack on The Saviors' compound. "The Same Boat" The title is a reference to Molly's response to Carol's comment about her smoking habits: "I'm a dead woman walking...which puts us in exactly the same boat." "Twice as Far" When Daryl insists they should take the road instead of the tracks, Rosita argues that the way is twice as far. It may also refer to Denise wanting to go twice as far '''to prove herself as a warrior. "East" While searching for Carol with Morgan, Rick points out that the tire tracks left by her car "were going '''east." "Last Day on Earth" The title refers to some of the conversation between Rick and Simon on the road to the Hilltop. The former says "Do you want this to be your last day on earth?", to which the latter mocks him using the same words throughout the episode. Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" A callback to a exchange between Rick and Jenner in "TS-19": Rick tries to express his gratitude to Jenner for letting the group out before the explosion, to which the doctor warns that "the day will come when you won't be." The title implies that the day has finally come in the form of the confrontation with Negan. "The Well" The title is a reference to one of the Kingdom's main philosophies: "Drink from the well, replenish the well." "The Cell" The title is a reference to where Daryl is being kept during his captivity at the Sanctuary: a cell. "Service" The title refers to the "service" that Negan did to Alexandria by taking down a walker approaching the safe-zone, moments after being turned down at the gate by Spencer. "Go Getters" During his visit to the Hilltop, Simon explains to Gregory that Rick's group work for the Saviors now: "They're real go getters." "Swear" The title is a reference to Cyndie's plea for Tara not to reveal Oceanside's existence to anyone: "You have to swear." "Sing Me a Song" During their talk at the Sanctuary about what Carl likes to do for fun, Negan tells that he wants him to: "...sing me a song". "Hearts Still Beating" While the saviors finish beating up Aaron, he asks Rick: "My hearts still beating, right? "Rock in the Road" The title of this episode comes from a story told by Rick to Ezekiel. It's about a girl whose life changed after spending time and effort to dig out a rock in the road and found a bag of gold under it. Rick implies that The Saviors is the "rock in the road", which caused damage to many people but still exists, and like the girl, they will have to spend a lot of effort to get rid of them for a better future. "New Best Friends" The title is a reference to Rosita's response to Tara's question, 'Who are these people?'. She responds sarcastically saying, 'New best friends, I guess', refering to Jadis' group. "Hostiles and Calamities" Negan asks for Eugene to come up with a solution to stop walkers from getting compromised at the Sanctuary's fences, to which he suggests smelting scrap metal at the walkers in contact with the chain-link: "Bonus points for covering their head and protecting them from head trauma from...hostiles and calamities." "Say Yes" TBA "Bury Me Here" TBA "Strong Threats" TBA "And Here We Are" TBA "Do It Now" TBA Category:Browse Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:TV Episodes Category:TV Series Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7